The Rebel Leader And His Brave Princess
by Needles in a face mask
Summary: "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked Murphy as he lead me away from the pod. "Bellamy requested you if you must know," He scoffed at me. "Why, what's he going to do to me?" I stuttered staring at my feet trying to pull the arm from his grasp, I wish I could run back and lock the hatch. "Why ruin the surprise, my dear?" My head snaps up to see the devil himself
1. Waking Into The Apocalypse

_The Princess_

Octavia shook me awake to the sounds of clicks and the smell of blood and sweat in the muggy upper chamber to our pod. Our daily quest to keep one of our own alive and regain contact is raging on. I sit up in bed and quickly tie my hair back with a rag strip into a low pony tail and then pull my socks on my feet. I pull my shoes on and stand to my feet tiredly going to see about Jasper. Today is the third day out of three that Bellamy gave us to get Jasper up or he was going to kill him. Or 'end his suffering' as he put it. I pull the blanket down to see bandages wrapped tightly around Jasper's torso.

"Morning, we're out of water," she stated blankly going back to tending the fire. I nodded as I started to unwrap the deep wound and looking over the healing before applying a bit of the herbs to keep it clean. And then start wrapping it with a fresh, well a washed reused bandage. I start at the top wrap three times then tug it till it's tight then repeat careful not to bother the crushed plants I'd spread over it.

"How do you feel Jasper?" I asked as I wrapped it around the top of his chest. He looked a little stronger to me, but weather or not it'd be enough for Bellamy we won't know until he comes up to check. And by then, there won't be anything at all we can do.

"You know, living," He joked smiling, despite his fear or the hell that surrounds us he was sunshine. He's scared, he practically curled up in a ball when Murphy came in for some stitches in his arm. But he's braver than all of us deep down. I laugh and give the bandage a strong final tug before tying it off. I pat his shoulder encouragingly before standing up and going to pull my jacket on.

"We need fire wood as well," Wells said stepping over to pull his jacket on beside me rubbing his eyes. Wells had always been the person that could sleep for three days straight and still wake up and feel tired. I used to make fun of him for it as a kid, now I don't see a yawn from him as anything other than a liability. One of us weaker should we have to fight grounders or the camp leaders. Weakness isn't something we can afford down here.

"Three days is up," Finn said bitterly fiddling with his knife in his usual corner with his knees pressed up against his chest. "Bellamy is probably sharpening his axe as we speak or getting ready to send Murphy up here to do it for him like the coward he is." He growled the end out even more bitterly tossing the knife down.

"Well breaking a weapon isn't going to help," I lectured him slightly going to help pry the hatch open, we've kept it locked since the night Murphy tried to kill Jasper.

"Yeah, 'Tavs why don't you go call your pet psychopath off?" Jasper said smiling trying to stand up and is quickly pushed back by Monty and then given a quick kiss. I roll my eyes, out of all the relationships on the ground Monty, Jasper and Octavia's have to be the cutest.

"That was a nice way of saying sit back down before you kill yourself," Jasper joked as Octavia stepped back over to him.

"What am I gonna do, send him to his tent without supper?" She asked pressing her lips to his forehead. "Still a little warm, but improving," she concluded before kissing him then Monty. "And if I did, he might find out I was dating you two and you'd get hung from trees."

"I'll take my life being at risk minus over protective bigot brother," Monty muttered going back to working on the silver discarded bands that once adorned wrists of others. With that Wells and I pull the bar free and open the hatch and jump down to the rest of the pod.

I see children lacking bit of clothing running about playing, while the oldest and maturest of us wash clothes and feed the fire up from coals to a medium blaze. The cloths are hung by parachute cables to dry. This image is the image I wish the ark could see, us at our best and most tender. To let them know that the ground was safe and ready for us grounders or not. But this image lasts an hour at the most, because of Bellamy Blake. The self-elected leader, and his two goons, Murphy and Atom. The moment they step out of his tent after planning the day, the image leaves for complete chaos.

I walk by a group of kids kicking a ball made from leaves and pinned with sticks. They laugh as I walk over to dunk the bucket into the larger one. And then carry it back meeting Wells who has fire wood in hand. As trouble comes, Bellamy leaves his tent staring at me as if I'm a meal walking towards me.

"Clarke, you know what today is right?" he smirked looking me up and down, I try very hard to hide the fact my skin is crawling. I glance to Wells who is giving me a protective glance stepping closer.

"Thursday," I say walk by him to avoid further confrontation, but his goons stop me dead in my tracks. I try to walk by him to no avail. I sigh turning back to him.

"Is the kid up or not Princess?" he asks putting a hand on my shoulder, I shake it off in disgust. His touch makes my skin crawl, he's been doing it every time he finds a chance recently. I deeply despised him before that though. He may have already doomed us all, we can't take the grounders alone. We don't get help soon or let them know its safe and the human race will be gone, all of it. But he doesn't care about them or any of us, just that he doesn't get caught.

"He speaks, sits up, feeds himself and only has a slight fever. He's as up as he's getting until the fever breaks," I say sharply, he's staring at me again. I glance to Wells he looks uneasy but nods to me letting me know he sees it.

"I want to see him," he shot back, I open my mouth speak but Wells cuts me off.

"Fine, but just you, they stay down here," Wells says walking closer to him trying to seem more imposing to him. I step up behind him glaring holes into Bellamy and Murphy both.

"Wai-" Murphy starts only to be met with a shove back from Bellamy.

"Fine kid, just me. Come on princess," I begrudgingly follow them up the hatch. I have to keep alert, a punch or a kick from me could save jasper's life.

When we pulled up to the top, Octavia and Jasper were sitting side by side and he was trying to put his goggles back together. She was reaching over trying to help him fix them.

"Stop," he laughed swatting her hand away from the goggles before holding them up. "Look you broke 'um."

"They were already broken," She laughed reaching towards the goggles again.

"Well you made the even brokener-" his flew open even wider at the sight of our visitor the dropping his goggles. The moment he stepped in the he sucked the out of the room. Terror runs over Octavia and Jasper's faces. Monty and Finn poised to attack with knife and a screw driver.

"As you can see he's fine. Leave," I glared placing the pot of water next to the fire pit before stirring the coals with the other knife to keep them going until the fire could be tended to.

"Jasper?" he addresses in a questioning tone staring at him, Bellamy looked surprised. If he was this surprised by this, I'd love to see him walk in on his baby sister pinned between the two them in an eager make-out session.

"Don't kill me I just stopped dying!" Jasper said to him raising his arms up in surrender his voice oozing slight fear. "Wait that came out wrong! I-I-I-."

"You're a riling him up Blake," Finn spat at smartly with a blank look plastered over his face. He was not amused at all, but seemed over all unshaken. I envy spacewalker for this, the ability to stare Bellamy in the eye unflinching. I like to think in world where he actually looked in my eyes instead of my chest it would be different.

"Bell, really he's fine and he won't make anymore noise if I have to gag him. I swear it," Octavia begs walking over to him staring him in the eyes pleadingly. "Please?"

Octavia's learned there's very little Bellamy won't do for her, her manipulation towards him is how we got three days to begin with. It is a weapon, its greater than two knives, a couple of screw divers and a barely functioning flimsy homemade sling shot could ever be.

"Touch him, I fucking dare you," we heard Monty say, everyone's head flipped around to see him bitterly seething. We expected a lash out, more yelling, violence of some type. But Bellamy me stood still for a minute, then smirked at Monty like the cocky son of bitch he is.

"Got guts kid, got guts," he then stole another glance at me before exiting the hatch. Bastard.

"Monty are you insane?" Finn questioned with a sigh of relief.

"Most likely it's one of the symptoms."

"Of what," Finn scoffed laughing.

"Love."

_The Rebel_

I watch her, I watched her walk away with the prince and spacewalker away to get goggles his medicine. I watch her collect water, being sent for food. I see the wind blow her hair, and her lips turn up into a smile the way her hips move as she walks. I see the sparkle in her green eyes, how bad I want to run over and claim her as mine. Dare anyone else to touch her...

"Bellamy. Bellamy. Bel-lam-y!" I hear next to snapping me from my thoughts I turn to see Murphy slinging two more wrist bands in the fire. I watch them burn smirking.

"What's up, it seems like your somewhere else entirely," he said plopping beside me, if he only knew. But he being Murphy, seventeen locked up for years and completely stumped by any topic besides violence, I doubt he'd get it if he did.

"I'm fine, I know you did not just come all the way over here to ask me about my feelings so?" I ask him rubbing my eyes trying to play it off as being tired.

"The younger kids, and their bands. They'll have to come off eventually and just how? I'm even above doing the norm to a kid that age." He asked standing up and rubbing his hands clean on his pants. I racked my brain for a moment, how old was the youngest of us? I believe it was a three-year old girl who'd stolen food shortly after her parents were floated and instead of going through processing they just threw her into cell.

"I don't know," I shrug standing up to get ready for a hunt, he grabs my arm pulling me back.

"Listen man, I'm not the brains here and Atom's sure not. We can't do this without you, so whatever the fuck is wrong with you tell me. I'll do what I have to," He growled at me. I wanted to tell him to watch his tone, but I couldn't. I could told him I was fine and to get read for the hunt. I didn't. "Anything?" I ask amused, he nods at me and I smirk.

"I want Clarke Griffin."

**Author's note.**

**This isn't an update, just a revamp and then an update.**


	2. We're all caught in the web

_The Rebel_

"Want her what, dead-?" He asked before I cut him short.

"I _want_ her," I repeat again. He nods at me and then at the tent, I nod back and head to it following him. It was worth a shot anyway, we enter the tent and he looks at me before speaking.

"Fine. Consider her yours," he smirks extending his hand, a shake it and smirk back. "But you'll need to do a couple of things."

_The Princess_

I hear bangs and shouts and utter chaos in the low light of dusk, but as he said that's what he wants. chaos. Sickening agenda of a criminal. We help Jasper to his feet for the announcement, he was beaming with joy to leave, we didn't spoil it by saying it was for Bellamy to yell whatever the hell we want. The fever broke sometime last night or very early morning, he pulled his goggles on and smile jumping the hatch. Kids were standing everywhere so they could see Bellamy and his goons. Some stupid 'we aren't criminals foreshore followed by and 'take off your only way to live!'

"Alright alright," he silenced everyone gathering around. "From now on, if there is still a band on your arm no food or water. If you are caught giving food or water to anyone with a band, you will be tied for two days and one who takes it with a band for four. We cannot let them control us, and those bands are aiding them! Children under the age of ten will be the only exception to this, dismissed," he shouts at us. I looked to Jasper and Finn in the low light of dusk as they ran their fingers over their bands. We were the cause of this, they knew it you can see it in the depression on their faces. With Wells and Finn grabbing Jasper's arms to help him we all leave to our hatch. We didn't have any food up there, not even a crumb. But we had water, essential in keeping jasper with us. So I poured all the water I could fit into the skin and then put it under Jasper's bed and had him lie down on it. Bellamy has tried to doom us, but there's no way I was going down without a fight. Monty walks over to his perch and I hear something

"Clarke, let's remember the defence," Wells joked mimicking his father's accent

* * *

Around an hour later Murphy and Atom come pounding their fist on the hatch, no doubt being sent by our great and powerful leader to check us for water and food. We were quick to hide Monty's projects and everything hidden as we claimed the hatch got stuck.

"You're feeling weak, standing took a lot out of you alright?" I say to Jasper removing his goggles and jacket and pulling the makeshift blanket over him. He nods, and Finn opens the hatch. Murphy and Atom climb up and knots forms in my stomach as Octavia hid the medicine behind the screen wrapped in her own jacket.

"Clarke, come with us," Murphy said reaching for my arm as Atom dumped the water in the pot down the hatch. What do they want with me, what did I do? Nothing, they want my band off, if they have to kill me to do it. I've known this, I wake up knowing to avoid it. But now, it's getting real.

"No, I won't!" I shriek as he grabs my arm, pulling at it. Wells picks up the knife and walks towards us when Atom grabs his wrist.

"Whoa, whoa man. I suggest you sit down and don't worry about the princess," he says grabbing the knife from him sling him to the ground. He then walks over the screen and pulls out the jacket and the seaweed. Holding the red weed up in the air for us all to see, he smirks. Without that seaweed Jasper might die, we all know that, Atom knows that. "Well look here, Murphy would you say this counts as food?"

"Hhhmmm... I don't know," He glances down at me with smirk, it's a silent deal. I come, the seaweed stays. "What do you think Miss. Griffin?"

"I-I don't think so," I nod at him and glance a jasper mouthing no and then to Octavia her face twisting with anger. At Wells pulling himself from the dingy grey floor in defeat, knowing my choice. Monty gripping the screwdriver till his knuckles are white, and Finn silently damning everything behind his plastered blank face. I turn away, it kills me to look at them I stare at the open hatch, Atom drops the knife and seaweed to the floor in slight victory and in spite. Atom then walks over a disappears jumping through the hatch. "After you," Murphy shoves me slightly towards it. I don't jump I brush past him and pull Jasper into a hug.

"You're not allowed to die, you got that," I mutter into his chest before standing and going to Monty and embracing him as tightly.

"Hold down the fort, okay?" He nods into my shoulder squeezing me tightly before releasing me to walk to Octavia and grab her into a tight hug.

"No swimming okay?" I smile weakly at her tapping her leg, she smiles back slightly and gives me a gentle squeeze. Then I grab Finn, and squeeze him tightly.

"Keep them safe," I whisper letting go and moving to Wells, pulling him tightly into my arms.

"Wells...I need you to be here and be strong, I don't know..." he nods before I'm finished and squeezes me tightly. And then without looking back I jump though the hatch. He grabbed my arm as we landed pulling me into the to the chosen direction. Where was he taking me? To the wooded area to leave me for the grounders? To push me in the spiked pit? My mind raced and assumed the worst. The worst was sadly highly possible, this night might just be the night I die.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked Murphy as he led me away from the pod were my friends remained that'd I'd been pulled from moments before.

"Bellamy requested your presence if you must know," He scoffed at me.

"Why, what's he going to do to me?" I stuttered nervously staring at my feet trying to pull the arm he held from his grasp, how I wish I could run back and lock the hatch. Be away and safe with the rest of my friends, waiting for Monty to connect to the ark. I'm shoved into the tent on my knees on the grounded with Murphy holding my wrists behind my back.

"Why ruin the surprise, my dear?" My head snaps up to see the devil himself smirking from the opening of his tent, Bellamy Blake.


	3. All our safety was lost in the drop

I watched, i watched her jump to the ground and then be lead forward by Murphy. I heard her question him and then try to break away, before being shoved to the ground in front of me.

"Why ruin the surprise," I smirk down at her nodding Murphy away, he quickly left keeping his classic poker face.

"What do you want with me?" She whispers, she's beautiful even like this, even though her lovely green eyes don't shine as usual. I kneel and take her chin in my hands rubbing a bit of dirt off with my thumb.

"You're a reasonable person princess, let's make a deal shall we?" I smirk down at her. "What I want is you and I have something you want." Determination hardened her face as she tried to stand up. I push her back down, not roughly just so she understands that down here I'm higher than her.

"What could you possible have I want?" She spat up at me from the ground looks of anger and rage didn't leave her face. It amused me, how now she looks like this but in seconds it'd be gone or faked. All thanks to me, I'm the spider the ground is the web and Princess is my fly.

"Food, water, medicine you and your little friends no different the rest of us need them to survive. You come and _visit _me every night I'm not on guard and they'll be given no questions asked. Do we have a deal?" I offered extending a hand for her to shake.

A mixture of anger and fear crossed through her eyes she looked up at me so defiantly. "No I won't do it, I'm not going to be your little whore." She spat trying to stand yet again, I let her. She stared me in the eyes with a defiant glare, she tries so hard to intimdate me. I was prepared for this, Murphy was smart enough to know this would happen. She'd take a bit of convincing but it would be worth it for me to up the stakes.

I smirked, she was cute like this staring up at me like a five year old ready to take on a middle school bully. "I'll give you some time to think, and learn to use prettier words princess." She gave me a last look of disgust before leaving.

_The princess_

It'd been four days, water was running short and all of us are tired from lack of food. They'd refused the ones of us without bands food and water because they were high risk 'gifters'. Water we could quietly sneak out of the camp at night and get some. Thank god we had a bit of an angel, Atom. He'd sneak us scraps when both Murphy and Bellamy were out of the camp. Then the occasional handful of berries or one or two pieces of meat getting mixed up in the medical supplies when he drug someone upstairs for healing. But tonight was different we heard Monty get caught getting water outside the camp. And the moment I heard him scream out in pain, I knew we'd been caught. We opened the hatch as fast as possible, running down barefoot without jackets. we push through a gathered crowed, some cheering some yelling for Murphy to stop. He'd beat him up a little by the looks of it, then tied his hands behind his back. We ran faster shoving are way though the crowd as he kicked Monty's legs out from under him. He tied his ankles barely loose enough to walk and then forced him to stand. He slung some rope in the direction of one of his cheering goons. "You, take him to a tree!" he growled pushing him roughly towards him. Octavia ran a cradled his head putting herself between the people and Monty.

"Leave him alone!" She shrieked.

"Murphy, that's enough," Atom said putting a hand on his shoulder, it was quick. Murphy turned around knocking Atom to the ground with a punch. Atom groaned as Murphy nodded at another boy and he walked over and kicked him in the ribs before roughly pulling him to his feet holding his hands behind his back.

"Bellamy control your sister," Murphy screamed over to him, Bellamy walked over and glanced at me. before walking by leaning down to my ear and whispering to me.

"You can end it at anytime," And then walked over. "Up now, and into a that tent." He commanded her pointing to a tent on the left.

"What? No, I live in the pod you aren't the boss of me Bell!" She said standing up starring to his eyes defiantly.

"Not anymore, go. Or I'll make it six days with no water for him," He said pointing to Monty on the ground. Rage bubbled up in my chest I stared at Octavia she shook her head at me and walked into the tent. Monty mouthed the word no at me as he way pulled to his feet, a grim silence had fallen over it everyone. Jasper's hand was on my shoulder, I turned to him to see his face twisted in anger with Finn holding his wrist tightly.

"Don't, he's upping the stakes to mess with you," he whispered.

"Murphy my sister's not to leave that tent, she can have her jacket but I want her shoes in my tent. You," He nodded at another goon and turned to Atom in disgust. "String him next to him, he's a gifter."

"Now all of you get back to bed! I want everyone up by five to finnish the ninth section!"

We walked back quickly, I grabbed Octavia's jacket and shoes but something caught my eye in her shoes besides the socks which I tucked in her jacket. It was a rusty metal comb and a bracelet woven out of wire. I quickly tucked them into the jacket as well and started back to the hatch. But Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me over.

"I'll take 'um," He whispered taking the item from my hands. He was mighty brave to have been stabbed in the chest. A very strong to walk out the door after his boyfriend and his girlfriend tugged away from him by the dictator.

"For a guy who almost died, he's certainly got his shit together," Finn muttered slinking down beside a the screen. He wasn't even attempting a brave face anymore as he ran his hand through his hair. His body was visible tired, if they got us outside working wall building instead of gathering Murphy purposely worked us harder. They want us to fail, me to fail and bend to Bellamy's wishes. I will have to eventually, I knew that, I accepted it. I wasn't going to make it easy but watching them suffer and realizing how much rations would help. I was hard not to walk into that tent, I knew math. Four or five nights a week plus my 'virtue' meant twenty-four cups of water, a six handfuls of berries or herbs and six pieces of meat a day every week. Plus better medical supplies than moonshine, seaweed and the bandages.

"Clarke," I hear Wells whisper behind me place his hand one my shoulder. "Don't, we'll make it through."

"I'm not...I'm..I'm not sure I can, I mean knowing I can do something. To keep us alive," I stare into his eyes. I saw something I'd never seen in Wells, anger. "Wells..." he looked at me and growled slightly turning and driving his fist through the screen that had played the message during our descend. Terror shot through out me, I had to stay calm I thought stepping towards him and pulling his hand free. It's covered in blood bits of the screen deep in his flesh. The blood dripped down staining the floor as I examined it. Know bones showed, I didn't believe it needed stitches.

"It's not bad," I mutter to Finn feeling Wells' breathe heave his weakening body, his pulse was fast under my fingertips. "Wells, I'm..I won't. Finn get the extra bandage."


	4. Sent to live, but still we just survive

_The princess_

It fell.

It crumbled under the weight of construction, section eight of the wall was on the ground and several were caught up in its path. The it entire right side of Murphy's face was covered in blood from a head wound. Miller had Five long gashes on his shoulder and upper back. Finn's has gashes all over his ribs and arms and a possible concussion. Roma had a possible broken arm and a concussion. Jasper ripped his wound open trying to get out of the way of the fall and still was caught and has now bruised ribs.

"I don't think you have one, but take it easy," I reaches over to the hidden pot and fill one of three small silver cups up maybe a fourth of the way up with water and hand it to him. "Drink this."

He hands it back wincing as he stood up and hobbling over to his makeshift bed. "I already drank my share for today," he rasped sitting down. I follow him over with the cup in hand and put it back in his hand.

"It's my ration, just drink it, Jasper you can have the other half," I say picking up another glass.

"Clarke, it's your water rations. You need them just as much, you gave away yesterdays and your food rations the day before that. You need to drink it," He said sitting down.

"You need fluids. Jasper too," Well said as I walked over to the pot and filled the other glass a fourth of the way up and handed it to Jasper. Who then pulls up and stands, putting the cup between the pods wall and the makeshift cot. He pulls up and takes the glass from my hand.

"I'm gonna take it to Monty later," he said hiding it and laying back down.

I snap I look around the room everyone with a basically untreated wound. No ones had enough water in days, food even less time. They're all weak, and had they not been they may have gotten away to begin with. I run my hands through my hair, the room spins, my vision blurs. I feel my body nearing collapse, my breath was running short. My body shook as words echoed through my head, "You can stop this."

"I can stop this," I whispered softly.

"Clar you okay?" Jasper asks me I stare at him nodding my head.

"I need a minute," I say as I leave the hatch jumping down. I walk out of the pod, taking deep breaths as I made my way to and out the gates. I do my best to drown out the sounds, of a fight, bracelets being ripped off, of Monty and Atom moaning in the hot sun, cheering as someone is beating, calls of my name as I leave. My heart pounds in my chest as I my mind races, I can stop this. It'd be a small price to pay for it all. What ifs came up, what if Jasper loses too much blood? Or Finn passes out? Wells hand gets infected? Monty and Atom die in those trees? It'd be all my fault, my pride will have killed them all. Like everything else I touch, they'd all be dead. I fall to my knees the moment I reach the river clenching my fists around the dirt, letting tears flow that were locked up the day I was put in the sky box.

"Dad, what do I do?" I scream through my sobs. "I'm all alone, it's my choices decided our fate...I'm scared!" I snap my head around hearing a snap.

"You're not alone."

Wells. He walks over and kneels down next to me. Wrapping his arms around me like when we were kids outside the council room. Listening to the sound of rage filled hits and screams. Diane was on the council until three weeks after I was locked up. It was all guards in the room plus her on Kane, Jaha and my mother. They'd hide bruises under long sleeves and jackets and body paint if it could be spared. It got worse as we grew, and it always had away of happening when we were there. I still see the night Cassandra Mary Anne Michelson Jaha went into break it up and came out with a fractured skull.

"Wells, I have to do it. I can't, not knowing I can do something," I sobbed into his shirt grabbing handfuls of it. "He'd know what to do, had never given up. Came down here after us if we'd lost the communication. He'd stop it. I'm a jinx, him, Monty, Atom and all of you"

"I know, but that's why you can't, I'll fix it," He mutters to me. "It's what big brothers are for." I smiled slightly remembering days when are families shared living quarters. He me little sis and I called him big brother. It was so simple and innocent as we sat up at night reading books to each other

"How Wells?" I asked shaking in his arms.

"Just give me Twenty four hours."

"But what if you can't?" I sob out to him.

"we can deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes," H whispered in my I hair, I pull away wiping my eyes gathering my self.

"Alright, what's first?" I asked him clearing my throat.

"We go back like nothing happened, and tonight when everyone's a asleep we cut Monty and Atom down. We have to fix the communication," He nodded.

_The Doctor_

I was cornered as Jaha and Kane walked in Raven hiding in the pod.

"Abby we know what you're doing, it's beyond reckless, full of false hope and a crime," Kane said slinging two sacks, a receiver and a part at me.

"But, if your insistent on doing this. I'm insistent on coming with you. When will it be done?" Jaha asked, Raven stuck her head out and reached her hand up for the part which I tossed to her.

"Enough air and padded enough for three? eight days and I'll need oil."

"Wednesday, at twenty-two hundred hours. We leave."


	5. We play a sick game of chess

_**The Princess**_

"Alright, now one last wire crossed and, we're done!" Monty said picking up the small mental pair of tweezers. "Wells, would you like to do the honors?"

"Jasper has the goggles, maybe he should?" Wells shrugs handing the rusted metal tool over to Jasper. He looks into the box, and hesitantly places them on the circuit board. It sparks and the board shorts and smokes he jumps back inspecting a burnt hand. Monty brushes by and quickly tugs at a few wires, flips aswitch and then picks up one of the bracelets.

"It's done, we're done. It fried the bands," He growled grabbing the box and slinging it against the wall to watch it shatter it to bits and land with a crash. "We're all gonna die down here."

"Not necessarily, Babe. We have made peace with a few tribes, they're just as much against the hostile as we are," Jasper said rubbing his back encouragingly.

"We'll starve to death or die of dehydration. I wanted better for it Jasper, I thought I we could achieve it even," he muttered bitterly as he clutched the bracelet in his hand crushing it shut, who was Monty talking about? A parent? Maybe a sibling back on the Arc? Then it dawned on me, always insisting Octavia eat at least part of their rations, the anxiety on their faces when she did anything physically taxing, the strange trips outside, Jasper going through bandages faster and claiming one was destroyed, the time she vomited on a hike and claimed it was the sun and the increase in her ankles and arm size. Octavia was with child.

"Monty, who's it?" Finn asks breaking the confused silence.

"The baby, our baby, Octavia's pregnant," Jasper sighed running his hands through his hair.

**_The Rebel_**

I sat inside the Octavia's tent I'd come to bring her food, which I had expected her to be difficult about eating. But surprisingly she ate her rations with zero attempts of arguing with me over it. But this time was different, when I walked over she was emptying her stomach on the ground.

"Octavia! Octavia, are you alright?!" I panicked as I rushed to her side, she smile up at me weakly for a moment and then shook her head before being hit with a second spell. She continued for a moment before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and pulling her self to her feet.

"Here," I say handing her the cup of water I'd brought.

"Thanks," she rasps downing half of the water in the cup. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"No problem, I'll see you later?" I ask nodding my head towards her.

"Yeah, see you Bell," She smiles sitting down on her makeshift bed. I leave the tent in a slight haze of anger. "Murphy!" I call out to the younger man rubbing salt on to a dead rabbit at a table to my left. He passes it to Miller and jogs over clearly annoyed at me.

"What?" He asks gruffly.

"Your family worked the maternity floor right?" I asked him impatiently crossing my arms. He blew out in anger and annoyance at me for talking about his past. It was no secret he hated to think about it. His father was killed for practicing illegal abortions on 'extra children.' He was imprisoned after attacking guards and taking the blame for his mother who'd help women pregnant with a child smuggle them to barren woman faking pregnancy. He hated thinking about it, but I'd lost all ability to care, my little sister was most likely pregnant.

"Yeah, why?" He said crossing his arms in return glaring up at me in return.

"Can you test someone for pregnancy down here?" I ask stepping toward him cutting my eyes at Octavia's tent.

He nodded at me in understanding. "I'll find some of the herb tomorrow, I'll need a urine sample," he sighed walking away.

"You're sure you can do it?" I growl at grabbing his arm he turned around narrowing his eyes at me looking offended and ripped his arm from my grasp.

"We're a bunch of teenagers with no adult supervision besides you who is a regular in pound town yourself. We have no protection what so ever, and lots of us don't have the brains to step out of the rain let along pull out. Don't be a fucking idiot, this isn't the first scare. I never doubt what I can or can't do."

I smirked, and nodded in approvingly. "Good."

The Princess

We sat quietly just outside the gates a bottle of moonshine I take a large gulp letting the burning warm sensation run down my throat before passing it Jasper.

"Why does everything suck? They sent us down here to live, so we could all live. The human race hasn't lived in two generations, it's survived. That's what we do we wake up, survive, sleep, repeat. Whether your here or on the ark," he say gulping some down passing it to Finn.

"Amen," Finn said gulping some and handing it Wells. "My spacewalk, and Raven's used maybe a fucking day oxygen. Some idiot tried to fix the fucking system all together and botched it up the day before. Like a gift from God I came along, they had me, they blamed me."

Wells took a long drink and passed it Monty. "I tried to light the exodus tree."

"Props man," Monty smiled taking a gulp. "My own dad turned me in to get back at my mom."

"Rough," I say taking another long gulp. "Bellamy's a self-serving rapist," I rasp taking another quick sip.

"It's safe to say we'll all drink to that," Jasper smiled drinking some.

"Agreed," Finn said taking sip from the bottle.

"I'd like Wells to light him on fire, could you?" Jasper joked.

Wells gulped his sip and smirked at Jasper. "The tree didn't have to things he has, the ability to scream or criminal goon pawns."

Monty took the last gulp. "This is hell on earth. He's not gonna give up, he'll make things harder. He's the only adult and he uses it to his advantage."

"We're in his sick game of chess, aren't we?" I laughed bitterly.

Chess.

The earth is our board, we're all pieces.

There are pawns.

Rooks.

Bishops.

Knights.

And a King, the King wants me as his Queen.

_The most powerful piece in the game._


	6. Queen and Princess shall rule

**_A/n:this sucks but I felt bad for not updating to here, have some shitty filler with a bit of progression before it gets fucked up. It really only gets worse from here._**

_The Princess_

"Clarke, you can't be serious," Monty said running his hands through his hair. Wells stared at me crossing his arms.

"Clarke, he's raping you," Jasper says slowly grabbing my shoulders giving me a slight shake.

"I'll have consented, I just have more pressure than normal. But whatever the hell we want, right?" I smile weakly at them. This had started with I'd brought in flowers and small red berry. I was going to fix myself up before going to Bellamy, braid my hair weaving the flowers in and stain my lips. Monty had said that's what they were used for before the war, and weren't very good for eating a week ago. But of course a week ago we were innocent children . "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to seal this deal."

I left the ship and walked through the sunny camp to Bellamy's tent. My hands shoved in my pockets, shooting the guard on Octavia's newly assigned tent a cold glare. I walk into the water tent where Bellamy was. "Bellamy, I've thought about your offer. Pardon Monty and Atom and you'll be seeing me tonight," I whisper trying to be sexy. He turned around to me a smirked still leaning on the water bucket.

"I knew you'd see things my way princess, nightfall?"

"Night fall," I purr? I guess that's what you'd call it, walking from the tent back to the ship.

_The Rebel Leader_

I nearly leap for joy right there, but save a bit of face smirk and walked out of the water tent behind her. I walk to the table where Murphy hammered on his knife.

"Did you do it?" I ask him walking behind him. He jumps and smashes his middle finger before turning around.

"Jesus put a bell around your neck," he mumbled rubbing his finger. "Yes, And no."

"What do you mean?" I growl crossing my arms.

"I handed her the cup, told her what was going on. And then she threw it back and said she already knew she was. And proceeded to tell me to get the hell out of her tent," He growled glaring up at me.

I growled, no one is allowed to do those thing to Octavia until she was at least thirty. "Do you have any idea who the father is? Atom maybe?" I growl at him.

"It's not Atom he's on this new dude," he said thinking intently. "Spear boy maybe? But she never really seemed that interested. Um, Green's gay I'm pretty sure, space walker has a girl on the arc I think. Maybe the prince?"

"Wells? I don't think so, he's not a dumbass and wouldn't bring a kid into this hell as he calls it."

"Then I don't, hold on. You no water till the falls cleaned up!" He yelled at the girl who quickly scurried back to fixing the wall. "Then I don't know who it is. I need to go." and with that he ran to the wall and started to harass the teenagers building the wall.

_The Princess_

I snuck quietly into Octavia's tent she sat quietly staring at the floor.

"Octavia? What's wrong?" I asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly turning to hug me. "I'm a pregnant."

"I know Monty and Jasper told me . How are you?" I smiled comfortingly hugging her.

"Bellamy knows," she whispered but let go. "But it doesn't matter, he won't hurt me. And will never know the father. Now I know you didn't risk life and limb sneaking in her for a hug. And Bellamy was far to happy this morning. You agreed didn't you?" She asked letting go of me and looking up at me slightly concerned. I couldn't make the words come out, she nodded in understanding. "He won't hurt you, but it doesn't make it anymore pleasant.'

"Yeah, so which one of them did the deed?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know but, the second I pop it out and see who they might as well start running," she laughed. "I'm sorry it's insensitive of me to laugh."

"No, the thought of Jasper or Monty trying to climb the wall to get away from you...it kinda cheers me up a bit," I smile.

"Oh my god, you be sure to cover its eyes," she laughed.

"I will...wait Monty's the only one in the camp with Korean heritage," I say nervously she was wordless and muttered a whispered swear and looked up at me.

"Clarke, the very second this kid born, if it's his promise me you'll get him out of tha camp. Bellamy will not hesitate to kill him," Her voice was hoarse and deadly serious and before I knew it I was bedding the Devil for another reason.


End file.
